


Legends Shenanigans

by MJParkerMCU



Series: Scarlet Stories [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cards To Save The Timeline, Coffee, Cuddling, Flashbacks, Hot Chocolate, Mario Kart, Memories, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Ray Accidentally Punches Someone In The Face, Sharing a Bed, Sparring, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), boxing gloves, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJParkerMCU/pseuds/MJParkerMCU
Summary: A collection of one-shot Legends shenanigans, ranging from games to missions.(Currently Discontinued, very sorry!)





	1. Cards To Save The Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had just finished creating his new card game, 'Cards To Save The Timeline', and wanted to test it out.

The Waverider let out a soft hum as it floated through the Temporal Zone. There had been no alerts of mythical creatures, aberrations or anachronisms, so the Legends were bored out of their mind.

Ray came into the kitchen with a big grin plastered on his face, happy to see Scarlet, Nate, Charlie and Zari eating lunch. “Hey guys! I just created this awesome game to help us pass the time! I call it ‘Cards To Save The Timeline’.” He grinned, pulling the box out from behind his back.

Zari tilted her head as she looked at the box. “Pass…” She murmured, going back to her sandwich.

“Yeah, same. That looks like utter bollocks.” Charlie huffed, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

“You guys don’t even know what it’s about!” Ray frowned at them.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry Ray. How do we play?” Zari sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Well everyone has five cards an-”

“Nope, sounds boring.” Zari cut him off, smirking softly.

“Guys, you’re being rude…” Nate frowned, reaching for the box. “Gimme, I wanna read the instructions.” 

Ray handed the box to Nate, going over to the fabricator and making himself a healthy lunch before sitting by Scarlet.

“Ohh, so it’s like Cards Against Humanity.” Nate smiled, putting the box on the table. “Sure, I’m in.”

Scarlet moved the box over and looked over it, smiling softly. “I loved playing Cards Against Humanity before the war started. I’ll play.” The raven haired meta murmured, finishing her waffles.

Ray grinned. “Great! Charlie, Zee? You guys gotta play! It’s a team bonding experience!”

“Fine, if it’ll shut you up…” Charlie muttered, sipping a beer.

“Yeah… Fine, okay…” Zari sighed.

Ray grinned. “Great! Just need to convince Mick, Sara and John and we are good to go!” He exclaimed before digging into his lunch.

***

Everyone sat around the table in the parlour after lunch, everyone except Ray, Scarlet and Nate looking either bored or unimpressed. Ray quietly dealt the cards so that everyone had five before putting the rest in a neat pile in the middle of the table. “Okay, I’ll be the ‘Card Czar’, as Cards Against Humanity calls it.” Ray smiled, drawing a card from a separate pile on the table. 

“I’m surprised you even know what Cards Against Humanity is, you seem too innocent for it.” Scarlet murmured as she looked through the cards in her hand, Sara chuckling as Ray frowned. 

“I know about Cards Against Humanity! I played it sometimes when I was bored!” Ray exclaimed before sighing, starting to read the card he drew. “A unicorn is on the loose at Woodstock, what do you do?”

Sara smiled as she reminisced. “Our first magical creature…” She murmured, handing one of her cards to Ray.

“I thought we were calling them Mythteries?” Nate tilted his head as he handed a card to Ray.

“Yeah, no, only Ray called them Mythteries…” Zari murmured, tossing a card at Ray.

Mick took a swig of his beer as he shoved a card into Ray’s hand.

Scarlet handed a card to Ray, sighing softly. “I still can’t believe it tore off Gary’s nipple…” She murmured as she rearranged her four remaining cards, taking a sip of her bottle of water.

“Wait what? That’s how that geeky bugger lost his nipple!?” Charlie’s eyes widened, throwing her card in Ray’s direction.

“Oh yes, that poor sod.” John sighed, unlit cigarette in his mouth as he looked through his cards. He eventually passed one to Ray, reaching for his lighter as Sara flicked the cigarette from his mouth.

“What did I tell you about smoking on the ship?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, but you better pour me one hell of a shot if you expect me to keep playing this pathetic excuse for a game.” The warlock muttered in response, Sara reaching over and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the desk before handing it to John. “Ta.”

Ray sighed. “Anyway, let’s see… Break into a musical number, always..” He chuckled to himself. “Pretend to be a married couple and move into a house in the suburbs, not this time… Dress up in evening wear and do reconnaissance, at Woodstock? Don’t think so…” Ray murmured with a chuckle. “Work together as a team, perfect… Create a giant blue bear using the power of your totems, I wish I got to take part in making that.” He laughed, reading through the last of the cards before holding one up. “Okay, who had teamwork?” He asked, Zari raising her hand with a smile.

“Yeah, I just thought that would win seeing as you’re all about working together and stuff…” The totem bearer murmured as she took the unicorn card from Ray, everyone drawing a new card to add to their hands. 

“Guess I draw the next one?” Zari asked, Ray nodding as she took the top card from the deck. “Okay, so… You are stranded in the cretaceous period, what do you do?”

***

Charlie cheered as they took the scenario card from John, downing the last of their beer. “I win, suckers!” They yelled happily.

“Congratulations, love.” John murmured, finishing off the now empty bottle of whiskey Sara handed him earlier.

Ray quietly took everyone’s cards before sorting them and putting them back into the box, a smile on his face. “Thank you guys for playing my game. We need to do more team-bonding things in the future.” He hummed as he stood.

“Oh, definitely squire!” John grinned, pausing for a second afterwards. “God I must be hammered…” He muttered, leaning back in his seat with a sigh.

“I think we all are…” Sara sighed as she held her head, keeping her gaze to the table.

“Not ALL of us… I mean, Zari hasn’t touched any alcohol, I watered mine down because it tasted disgusting, Ray barely drinks, and I’m pretty sure Mick’s worked up an intolerance at this point…” Scarlet sighed as she finished her bottle of water, stretching a bit. “Gideon, what time is it?”

“It is 12:37am Standard Temporal Time, Miss Lindsay.” Gideon replied chirpily, making the raven haired meta sigh.

“We should probably go to bed…” Zari murmured with a sigh as she stood, quietly leaving the parlour and heading to her room. 

Charlie rolled their eyes. “You lot are just scared of LOSING AGAIN!” They yelled, making the half asleep Nate jump a bit.

“Okay, how about this. I’ll play a couple rounds of Mario Kart with you and then you go to bed.” Scarlet stated, rubbing her eyes. She always got pretty tired pretty quickly, but wanted to help the rest of the crew get at least a little bit of sleep.

“Meet you in your room!” The shapeshifter exclaimed before darting off in the direction of the living quarters.

“You’ve doomed yourself, you’re aware of that right?” Nate questioned as he stood, rubbing his eyes as a soft yawn escaped him. Scarlet just nodded as he watched him and Ray bro-hug, Ray patting the historian’s back a bit before letting go. 

Sara stood and glanced over, seeing that Mick had fallen asleep in his chair. “Peace guys.” She murmured as she left, stretching a bit.

Scarlet sighed. “I better go deal with Charlie, see you guys tomorrow…” She murmured sleepily, slowly making her way to her bedroom where Charlie waited for her on her bed.

***

Scarlet groaned sleepily as she rubbed her face, Charlie happily cheering. “I win AGAIN!” They yelled, a grin plastered on their face.

“Charlie come on, it’s late... I said two games, and that was fifteen games ago…” The raven haired meta murmured as she sat up a bit, a soft yawn escaping her.

Charlie rolled their eyes. “You humans are rubbish, with your tiredness. I’m barely even knackered!” They exclaimed, standing.

“Yeah well, blame my anaemia…” Scarlet sighed, looking up at the shapeshifter as she turned off her TV. “Look, I’ll play with you tomorrow, alright?” She murmured, rubbing her eyes with a sigh.

“Alright, alright… Sleep well Scar.” Charlie murmured as they left the metahuman’s room, heading to their own.

Scarlet flopped onto her bed with a sigh, her eyes closing. That was the last time she would willingly play any sort of game with Charlie.

 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet tries to stay awake to avoid the nightmares that plague her sleep. Ray helps her through her struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very bad, but I really wanted to write. Hopefully I end up writing something better soon. Thank you for your support though guys <3

Scarlet let out a soft sigh as she stared at her ceiling from her spot on the library floor, running a hand through her hair before sitting up. She glanced over at the digital clock on the desk that told the current time in the temporal zone. 3:36AM. The raven haired meta let out a soft sigh and stood, grabbing her empty purple coffee mug and rubbed her eyes, heading out of the library and to the galley.

She let out a sigh as she headed over to the fabricator, placing her mug down. “Gideon? Can you please refill my mug?” She murmurs out to the empty room, leaning against the counter.

“I must advise you against more caffeine, Miss Lindsay, as you have consumed seven mugs of coffee in the past 3 hours. I would suggest drinking some water and heading to bed.” The A.I suggested, making Scarlet sigh.

“Gideon please… I can’t go to sleep right now…” She murmured, watching as Gideon refilled her mug before standing and taking it. “Thank you…”

She quietly closed her eyes as she sipped at her coffee, a shaky sigh escaping her. She started to slowly relax, the coffee warming her insides as well as keeping her awake for the most part.

“Can’t sleep huh?” Scarlet jumped as Ray’s voice snapped her back into reality. She opened her eyes, glancing at the scientist as he came into the galley with a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah um… Just couldn’t get comfortable or something…” She murmured to him in response, taking a long sip of her coffee as Ray came over.

Ray stood opposite Scarlet, a small frown forming. “You know you can talk to me right? You don’t have to cover up how you’re feeling…” The scientist murmured softly, concern in his voice.

The raven haired meta let out a sigh. “Dammit Palmer, I can’t say no to you…” She downed the last of the coffee before setting the mug down, rubbing her eyes. “I… I’ve been having nightmares… About my sister… It still haunts me how I couldn’t save her, h-how Savage just struck her down right in f-front of me…” She sniffed, tears forming and threatening to fall.

Ray looked at Scarlet with sadness and sympathy in his eyes. He understood what she was going through, having gone through the exact same thing when Anna died. “I know how difficult it is when a loved one dies right in front of you, and you’re powerless to do anything about it, but you have to remember Scarlet… You’ve saved so many people since becoming a Legend… You avenged your sister’s death, and have saved countless lives across the timeline.” He reassured the teary-eyed meta in front of him, gently holding her hands. “You’re a hero, even if sometimes you don’t feel like one…” 

Scarlet slowly looked up at Ray, a couple tears rolling down her face as she smiled slightly. “Thanks Ray…” She whispered softly, rubbing her eyes with a sigh.

Ray gently reached over and wiped away the stray tears on Scarlet’s face. “Come on, it’s late and we both should get some sleep.” Ray smiled softly, heading out of the galley with Scarlet behind him. 

“R-Ray um… I don’t think I can sleep yet…” She mumbled softly, her gaze falling to the floor as the two walked towards the living quarters. 

Ray glanced back at her. “Well, do you want to play video games with me until you can?” He asked softly, stopping outside his room. He smiled a bit as he received a small nod, heading into his room with the raven haired meta before going over to his TV. “I have Mario Kart, Super Mario Brothers, Super Smash…” The scientist listed as he looked through his games.

Scarlet sat on the edge of Ray’s bed, a soft smile forming as she glanced around his room. There was Star Wars memorabilia on almost every surface, along with a few books, a small plant and a framed photo of the team from their first visit to the Wild West. She smiled a little more as she picked up the picture, remembering Ray telling her about him becoming Sheriff, and Rip facing off in a quick draw to save Jax’s life. She wished she could have been there the first time around, but was more than happy when she got to journey there the next two times.

She placed the picture back down on the bedside table where it was sitting, glancing over as she heard Ray listing off games. “Can we play Super Smash? I used to play it a lot before the war with my friends.” She murmured, crossing her legs quietly as she fidgeted with the fluffy white fabric of her pyjamas.

Ray nodded with a grin as he set the game up, coming over to Scarlet and sitting on the bed beside her before handing her a controller. “You still remember how to play?” He raised an eyebrow as they picked their characters.

“Yeah, I played it a lot. Muscle memory.” She murmured, leaning back against the wall as Ray selected a map. “Try to beat me, I dare you.”

Ray glanced at the raven haired meta beside him and smirked a little. “You’re on.”

***

Scarlet let out a sleepy laugh as the current match ended, the screen announcing that she had won. “Well, that’s the eighth match I’ve won out of 14, I think that makes me the winner?” She glanced at Ray, rolling her eyes as she saw him half asleep. 

“Yeah, yeah, you win…” He murmured as he put his controller on his bedside table, Scarlet following suit. He rubbed his face sleepily, starting to frown as he watched her stand and start to leave. “Where are you going?”

Scarlet glanced back at the scientist, a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks. “I-I was gonna go to my room… Do.. Do you want me to stay..?” She asked shyly.

“Well you know… I was thinking that it might help you sleep better?” Ray smiled awkwardly, watching as Scarlet slowly came back over. 

“I mean… If you don’t mind…” The raven haired meta murmured as she slowly sat back down on the bed, letting out a soft yawn as the effects of her multiple cups of coffee finally started to wear off. She glanced over at Ray as he laid down and got into bed, quietly following suit and making sure there was some space between them as she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Ray reached over and turned off his light, running a hand through his hair as he laid back down. “Well um… Sweet dreams.” Ray smiled awkwardly as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

Scarlet glanced over at Ray and watched him sleep for a few minutes, a small smile on her face. She shifted a bit and laid on her side, her eyes closing after a few minutes as she started to finally fall asleep.

***

Ray’s eyes slowly opened the next morning. He glanced over at his alarm close, sighing contentedly seeing that it was 10:24 AM, and that they had gotten a decent amount of sleep. He rubbed his face a bit before glancing over, starting to blush a little. Scarlet was fast asleep, head resting on Ray’s chest and arms hugging his forearm close to herself. Ray slowly ran his free hand through Scarlet’s hair, watching her peacefully sleep. 

After a few minutes Scarlet’s eyes slowly fluttered open, a sleepy groan escaping her. She let go of Ray’s arm and rubbed her eyes, slowly looking around before glancing up at the scientist and blushing bright. “H-hi…” She murmured shyly, slowly sitting up.

“Hey, did you sleep alright?” He asked the meta softly, glancing up at her. He received a small nod, a shy smile forming on Scarlet’s face. “If you have any more bad nights, you can um… You can sleep with me again, a-and by that I mean you can share my bed with me.” He smiled awkwardly.

Scarlet smiled softly. “You’re too kind, Ray…” She murmured, glancing away as she fidgeted with her pyjama sleeves. “Thank you for looking after me…”

“Of course Scarlet, that’s what friends are for.” The scientist replied, Scarlet’s heart feeling slightly sad at his statement. She glanced back at him before slowly standing, stretching quietly before heading to the door. 

“Thank um… Thank you again…” She smiled awkwardly, quietly leaving and heading to her own room.


	3. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last mission landed her in the medbay once again, Scarlet asks Ray to help her spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I liked some parts of this one shot and then I hated the other parts but oh well :/ One thing I have found out is that I cannot write Ray properly, and it makes me really sad because I like having Ray as a main in my stories.
> 
> Also this took so long because the tablet I write on, it broke itself, which is just great.
> 
> *important notes at the end*

Scarlet let out a soft sigh as she tied her curly raven hair back, rubbing her face slightly. After their last mission which had once again landed her in the medbay, Ray had agreed to help her learn to fight, so that she wasn’t just relying on her powers. She glanced around her room and quietly picked up her bottle of water before quietly leaving her room, heading towards the ship’s gym.

She had only been in the gym a couple of times, either to talk to someone who was already in the room or to hold the punching bag steady for Amaya, who seemed to frequent the area of the Waverider quite often. She admired the former JSA member’s dedication to staying in shape, since Scarlet really struggled due to her health. Her low blood count and iron levels made her lethargic, made her struggle to do anything most of the time. When Savage started his plan for world domination, she quickly learnt to just suck it up to survive, and not that much had changed when she joined the Legends, except for the fact she had people to talk to and make her feel safe. She was very thankful for that.

The raven haired meta entered the gym and rubbed her eyes a little, glancing around the room. Different sized weights littered a corner of the gym, a large punching bag opposite. There was a pile of boxes with what Scarlet assumed contained some of Sara’s weapons, as well as some spare equipment. She straightened her grey tank top a bit as she waited for Ray, quietly sitting on one of the boxes and closing her eyes as she set her water bottle beside her.

**\---**

_“Come on Scar, you gotta try harder than that!” Scarlet heard Stephanie, her sister, yell to her with a laugh. She tightened her grip on the baseball bat she was holding before blindly taking another swing at the piñata in front of her._

_“Are you moving it Steph? That’s cheating!” She exclaimed as she heard her sister laugh more, making her frown. “Come on, just hold it still, or I’ll tell mom!” She took another swing, her bat connecting with the rainbow horse hanging in front of her. She quickly tugged her blindfold off, her eyes lighting up as she saw the small pile of candy on the grass._

_Stephanie rolled her eyes with a smile as she let go of the string that hoisted the piñata up, shaking the rest of the candy out onto the grass. “Maybe you’re not as weak as I thought, Red.” She hummed, watching as her sister dove for the candy with a grin. “Happy birthday.”_

**\---**

“Scarlet? Earth to Scarlet?” The raven haired meta blinked as she opened her eyes, snapped out of her thoughts by Ray gently shaking her. “You okay? I kinda thought you fell asleep.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Scarlet looked up at Ray, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks as she glanced at his exposed, muscular arms. She blinked again and quickly looked away, nodding a bit. “Y-yeah, yeah, I’m alright, sorry. Got lost in thought, I guess.” She replied quietly, a small smile forming as she looked back up to the scientist in front of her. “Anyway um… You ready to help me learn to fight?” 

Ray nodded cheerily as he held a hand out to Scarlet and helped her up. “We won’t be doing anything too difficult since I know about your conditions and stuff, so there’s no need to worry.” He smiled. “We should probably stretch and stuff, and then we can start!” He ran a hand through his hair before moving his left arm across his chest, his right arm coming in front and securing it like a vice. Scarlet glanced over and copied his actions, grunting a little at the new feeling. After a few seconds Ray switched arms, Scarlet quickly copying as her body started to slowly loosen up.

Once the two of them stretched and warmed up, Ray faced Scarlet. “Okay, so I’m guessing you know how to punch, since your metahuman powers are pretty much all about punching.” He grinned as he spoke. Ray’s happiness always seemed to radiate, making everyone around him happier, and this was no exception as Scarlet cracked a small smile. 

She nodded a bit. “Yeah, I uh.. I used to play-fight with my sister a lot so I got pretty good at punching.” She giggled awkwardly, looking up at Ray.

“Okay, how about you show me how well you are at throwing punches, as well as defending yourself from them, and then we can move onto other techniques?” Ray asked, Scarlet nodding in response. The scientist smiled more as he headed over to the storage boxes, pulling one out towards himself before opening it and raking through. Inside was a mess of mainly boxing equipment that hadn’t seemed to have been used in ages, a thin layer of dust covering the tops of the items. Ray pulled out two pairs of boxing gloves before shutting the box, pushing it back into its original place in the gym before handing the smaller of the two pairs of boxing gloves to Scarlet. “These will hurt way less than our actual fists.” He chuckled, tugging his gloves on. “They still will sort of hurt though, so I apologise in advance.”

Scarlet examined the pair of gloves she was given, a small smile on her face as she tugged them on. She struggled to put the second glove on, having to hold the glove between her legs to do so. She made sure her gloves were secure before looking up at Ray. “Well I may be anaemic but I’m not made of glass. I can take a few hits at least.” She reassured him, bumping a gloved fist against his own with a small smirk.

Ray let out a soft chuckle as the two of them moved into the middle of the room. “Okay, show me what you’ve got.” He stated as Scarlet started to swing at him, causing him to quickly raise his fists in defence as to avoid being punched in the face. After a few swings Ray decided to throw one of his own, glad to see Scarlet dodging his fist.

Scarlet ducked as Ray threw another punch her way, quickly retaliating with one of her own. As the two of them got into a good pattern of throwing and dodging punches, the raven haired meta started to zone out, staring at nothing in particular.

**\---**

_Scarlet sat on her bed quietly, staring at the floor with a guilty look on her face. Her mother stood in front of her, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. “Scarlet, what did I tell you about fighting in the house? That vase was very expensive!” She exclaimed, staring down at her daughter. “Sweetheart, you’re fourteen now, you should know better, and so should your sister.” She sighed, her expression softening as she saw Scarlet tear up._

_“I-It was an accident mom… I’m sorry….” Scarlet whimpered, hugging her knees close as tears threatened to fall down her face._

_Her mother sighed and sat next to her, gently pulling her close. “It’s okay Scarlet… I’m sorry for being harsh on you, I know you’re still learning to control your powers…” She murmured, kissing the top of her daughter’s head and rubbing her back. “I love you…”_

_“I love you too mom…”_

**\---**

Scarlet landed on the floor, groaning and bringing a gloved hand up to her stinging face. Ray’s eyes widened as he quickly knelt by her. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you okay?” He asked quickly, tugging his gloves off and examining her face. 

She slowly tugged her gloves off and nodded, rubbing her face a bit. “Y-yeah… D-did you punch me…? I kinda zoned out…” She murmured, glancing up at the guilty and flustered looking scientist next to her.

“Y-yeah, I’m really sorry Scarlet... “ He stated, guilt laced in his voice as he helped her stand. “Do you need to go to the medbay?” 

Scarlet shook her head a little, gripping Ray’s arm as a wave of dizziness washed over her. “I’ll be alright, I just need to sit for a minute…” She murmured as she slowly let go of him, making her way over to the storage boxes and sitting on one. She smiled slightly as Ray handed her bottle of water to her, graciously taking it and taking a sip.

Ray sat by Scarlet, watching as she periodically sipped her water. “Can I ask, what happened? I know you said you zoned out but for a second you looked like when I came in, all peaceful and stuff. What were you thinking about?” He tilted his head curiously, Scarlet’s gaze falling to her lap. 

She let out a soft sigh, putting the lid back on her water. “My mom… She was scolding me for breaking a vase, and I was so close to crying and she just… She held me close, and told me she understood I couldn’t control my powers…” She explained quietly, a sad smile on her face. “I miss her so much…”

Ray reached over and slowly rubbed Scarlet’s back, causing the raven haired meta to smile a bit more and close her eyes. “Did you lose her to Savage?” He asked softly, realising a few seconds later how insensitive he sounded.

She shook her head, slowly resting her head on Ray’s shoulder. “She got in a car crash a year before the war, died before she reached the hospital…” She replied, rubbing her eyes a bit as tears started to form. She missed her family a lot, since it was just her left. No parents, no siblings, no friends. All of them died one way or another. It wasn’t fair.

Ray frowned and turned to face Scarlet, feeling a tug at his heart as he saw a few stray tears run down her face. He reached over and gently wiped them away with his thumb before pulling her to his chest and hugging her close. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise…” He murmured softly as Scarlet started to quietly cry into his shirt. 

“I-I just w-want to see them o-one last time…” Scarlet sniffed, gripping the back of Ray’s shirt as she clung to him. “I-I know I c-can’t, b-but I… I n-never got to t-tell them how m-much they meant to me!” She sobbed out.

Ray rocked Scarlet gently, rubbing her back more. “Trust me, I know it’s hard, but you have to be strong... You’re not alone, you have all of us. You don’t have to face this alone… Maybe… Maybe I’ll talk to Sara, see if we can figure out a loophole…” He murmured, glancing down at Scarlet who started to slowly calm down.

“You’re a good friend Ray…” She murmured shakily, rubbing her eyes before looking up at him. “Thank you…”

Ray smiled softly. “Of course, I hate seeing my friends upset.” He stated, Scarlet slowly letting go of him and sitting up. “Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate?”

She glanced back at Ray. “With whipped cream and little marshmallows?” She asked, Ray nodding as he stood. “Yes please…” She smiled slightly, rubbing her eyes. She then let out a soft chuckle. “Some sparring session this was.” She murmured, smiling up at Ray as they left the gym together and headed for the galley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned more feelsy that fightsy, and that's not what I was going for, but hey, maybe we'll try the sparring again in a different one shot :P Feel free to leave some prompt thingies, just be aware of my limited skills, and stuff like that. 
> 
> Also I know people most likely hate Scarlet because she's not a real Legend, but I find it much easier to write her because I created her, yknow? Also also, I may have created a very intricate backstory for her, so I am VERY invested. *Maybe* in the future I'll write something without her, but for now, you're stuck with her.


End file.
